Girl Talk
by magentabear
Summary: Hermione and Ginny talk. If Harry knew how often he and Ron came up... well, let's just say the invisibility cloak would be put to good use. Contains HBP spoilers.
1. Waiting for Harry

This will be a collection of talks between Hermione and Ginny, all set during Half-Blood Prince. This isn't really a story; more of a collection of related one-shots. A 'missing moments' fic, I believe it's called.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make profit off JKR's words.

Setting: This conversation takes place during chapter five, "An Excess of Phlegm." It's at the Burrow, the night before Harry comes.

**Waiting for Harry**

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice called.

"It's me."

"Come in."

Hermione walked in, but stopped short when she saw Ginny. Ginny was bent over, her head at her knees with her long hair almost touching the ground. She was vigorously brushing her hair.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Brushing my hair," Ginny said, voice still muffled.

"Why? It's almost bedtime," Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"It's important to brush your hair, Hermione," Ginny said. Finally finished, she straightened up and flipped her hair behind her.

Hermione eyed her for a moment, before breaking out into a slightly evil grin.

"You think Harry might get here early, don't you?" she asked wickedly.

"What does Harry's arrival have to do with my hair care?" Ginny asked, not quite meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Don't play innocent with me, Ginny."

"Oh, fine," Ginny sighed, defeated. She sat down next to Hermione on the bed. "I thought he might get here early—the boy never could follow a plan—and I figured it couldn't hurt to look okay for him."

"Oh, Ginny."

"Don't 'oh, Ginny' me," she snapped.

"Moving on didn't work so well?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny shook her head.

"What about Dean?"

"Oh, Dean's great," Ginny said quickly.

"But what about Harry?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

"What _about_ Harry?"

"You're brushing your hair for him," Hermione said, as if that explained everything.

"That doesn't mean I don't like Dean."

"But—you just said moving on wasn't working."

"Well… it is, but it isn't," Ginny said slowly.

"Oh, good," Hermione said sarcastically, "that clears that up."

"_Hermione_," Ginny whined, "I'm confused, okay? I'm sorry if I can't explain myself to you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, but she also knew better than to say something stupid just for the sake of saying something. Instead, she gave the younger girl a quick hug and prepared to leave the room.

Just as she stepped into the hall, though, Fleur's feather-light, perfect footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Without pause, Hermione swept back into Ginny's room.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione whispered, "I just can't take a conversation with her right now."

"I know what you mean," Ginny said with a weak smile. "It's fine. I was getting bored, anyway."

"You mean Fleur's _riveting_ conversations about her figure don't enthrall you?" Hermione asked, still in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Were you always this sarcastic?" Ginny asked.

"It comes and goes," Hermione said. She spoke normally now that Fleur's footsteps couldn't be heard. The danger was past.

"Well, Fleur really seems to bring it out of you," Ginny said.

"That's what Ron said."

"_Ron_," Ginny muttered disgustedly, "you'd think he'd be used to her by now."

"You really would," Hermione said dejectedly.

Ginny studied Hermione. She was sorely tempted to keep the conversation on Ron, but she suspected Hermione would leave if she did. Hermione tended to do that whenever Ron's name came up with another female's.

Ginny was, to put it mildly, suspicious. However, as the only girl in a large family, she also had some tact; she let Hermione think her feelings were a secret.

"How do you think Harry will react to her?" Ginny asked after a pause.

Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Don't look at me like that," Ginny protested.

"Like what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know how he'll react," Hermione said, becoming serious again, "I'm more worried about how he's reacting to Sirius' death."

"I hope he's okay," Ginny murmured.

The two girls looked at each other sadly. Both knew Harry was far from okay, but neither could bring themselves to actually say it aloud.

"He was so angry last year," Hermione remarked.

"Remember how he yelled at Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.

"Do I _remember_?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I was _there_. Trust me, I remember."

"He can be loud when he wants to," Ginny said softly.

"Yes, he most certainly can," Hermione said vehemently.

For some reason, this comment struck both girls as hilarious. They burst into laughter.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said as she calmed down, "I'm not even sure what's so funny about that."

"This must be one of those laughs that releases tension, instead of a reaction to something that's actually funny," Hermione said as her giggles slowed.

"You're too smart for your own good, Hermione," Ginny said. "Why do you even know that?"

Hermione seemed puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know where I heard it. I must have read it somewhere," she said with a shrug.

"You read too much," Ginny said simply.

"That's what Ron says."

Once again, Ginny had to exercise great self-restraint. For a smart girl, Hermione could be really thick sometimes.

The kitchen door squeaked. Ginny and Hermione stared at each other, frozen.

"He's here," Ginny breathed.

"He can't be," Hermione said, "it's too early."

"Since when has anything Harry's been involved with gone according to plan?"

"This is a stupid argument," Hermione said briskly, "I'll go see if it's him."

Hermione tip-toed into the hallway and peeked over the stairwell. She could just make out Tonks taking off her coat in the kitchen.

With a defeated sigh, Hermione turned to go back into Ginny's room, but collided with Ginny herself.

"Watch where you're going," Ginny hissed.

"Don't sneak up on people," Hermione hissed back.

"Is it him?"

"No."

"Damn."

"I know."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because Fleur has remarkable hearing."

They walked back into Ginny's room.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Tonks," Hermione said.

"Again?"

"Again."

"Something's going on with her," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione agreed, "she's really not taking Sirius's death well."

"I don't think that's it," Ginny said slowly.

"What else could it be?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not exactly sure."

They were quiet, lost in thought.

"Well," Hermione said with a yawn, "we're not going to figure it out tonight. I'm going to bed."

"I might as well, too," Ginny said.

"Not going to wait up for Harry?" Hermione teased.

"No," Ginny said with great dignity, "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Don't toss and turn too much," Hermione said as she left, "it'll mess up your hair."

"I hope Fleur corners you on the way to your room."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, waved her 'good night' and left the room.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Thanks for reading.

See you at the next chapter, I hope.


	2. Gentleman are Hard to Come By

Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR and her publishing company.

Setting: Beginning of chapter ten, "The House of Gaunt." Harry has left for his first meeting with Dumbledore, after arguing with Hermione about the Half-Blood Prince.

**Gentlemen are Hard to Come By**

Hermione was staring irritably at an empty chair when Ginny entered the common room. Hermione didn't notice Ginny until she sat in the offending chair.

"Oh, hello Ginny," she said, still sounding annoyed.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Okay," Ginny said, unconvinced.

"I don't like boys," Hermione said viciously.

"Could've fooled me," Ginny said.

"Huh?"

"Besides me, all your friends are boys. I don't think you hate them."

"I have other girl friends," she protested.

"Hermione, you don't even like your dorm-mates."

"You try living with Lavender," Hermione snapped. "And now, for reasons passing understanding, she keeps eating near us and sitting by us. That girl is haunting me. And she _giggles_."

"Oh, Hermione. Poor, sweet, naïve Hermione," Ginny said sadly.

"I am not naïve."

"You really don't understand why Lavender is hanging around you guys, do you?"

"And you do?"

"Yes, I do," Ginny said, but then wished she hadn't. She really didn't like having this conversation right now. However, she didn't think Hermione would let it go, so she ploughed ahead. "Lavender fancies one of them," she explained sadly.

"_What?_"

"Well, I could be wrong, but I think she fancies Ron."

Hermione opened her mouth, found she had nothing to say, and closed it again.

"I know. It's disgusting," Ginny said.

"Well, I think you're wrong," Hermione said stoutly.

"Trust me, I hope I am."

Hermione nodded, looking crestfallen. Ginny decided to cheer her up.

"I don't think Ron would actually go for her though," Ginny said. "He may be a prat, but he must realize she's not the one."

"She's not?" Hermione couldn't keep the relief out of her voice.

"Merlin, no," Ginny said with a shudder. As she so often did, Ginny fought the temptation to yell that it was her—_Hermione—_that was for Ron.

"Thank God."

Ginny looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Muggle expression," Hermione explained sheepishly.

"Oh." She paused. "So where are they anyway?"

"Harry has a meeting with Dumbledore," Hermione said, "and Ron got mad when I wouldn't let him copy my essay, so he left. Maybe _Lavender_ will let him copy her essay."

"My brother always was a gentleman."

"You must be talking about Charlie, because Ron is _not_ a gentleman," Hermione snorted.

"I wonder how Charlie is," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"He still hasn't returned you owl?"

"No," Ginny sighed.

"So he's not the gentleman, either, then, is he? Well, you must have meant Bill."

"Ah, Bill. The brilliant brother who brought Phlegm into the family," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Okay, not Bill, either," Hermione said. "Percy?"

Ginny scowled darkly, as she did whenever his name was mentioned.

"Well, yes, few gentlemen abandon their family. It wasn't him you meant. It must have been Fred."

"Tell me, Hermione, who made the telescope that punched you?" Ginny asked.

"I guess that means it's not George, either," Hermione said.

"Wow," Ginny breathed, "my brothers suck. All of them."

Hermione looked abashed. She had been hoping to lighten the mood—everything was so _annoying_ these days—but all she had done is make Ginny depressed.

"Of course, gentlemen are over-rated," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny nodded, still upset.

"Dean seems like a perfect gentleman," Hermione said. This, thankfully, seemed to cheer Ginny up a bit.

"Yes, Dean is great," Ginny agreed.

"So moving on worked?"

"I think so." Though she said this confidently, both girls heard the lie in Ginny's words.

Ginny stood up.

"I need a book from the library for my potions essay," she said.

"You should go, then," Hermione said. "The library closes soon."

Ginny nodded and waved. Hermione waved back, pulled out a book and started reading.

xxxxx

xxxxx

more to come…


	3. Loving Your Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No profit made on this.

Setting: End of chapter fourteen, "Felix Felicis." It's the night after Ron took up with Lavender.

**Loving Your Best Friend  
**

Hermione stepped into the common room and scanned the room. Seeing Ginny curled up on a chair by the fireplace, she stalked over.

"You said he would never go for Lavender," Hermione stated blankly.

"You heard?" Ginny asked sadly.

"I saw."

"Oh, Hermione."

Hermione flopped into the chair beside Ginny. "I'm going to kill Harry. I don't care if he is the Chosen One. He's going to die."

"What'd Harry do?"

"I don't want to talk about," Hermione said. Ginny was certain, though, that she heard Hermione mutter "damn lucky potion" under her breath.

"Maybe it was just a one-time snog?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll fail Charms."

Ginny worried her hands. The guilt that had been plaguing her since the fight with Ron was returning in full force.

"I just don't understand," Hermione said after a while. "We were getting along fine, we even had a date planned, but then—"

"Wait," Ginny interrupted. "You had a _what_ planned?"

"A date, Ginny, a date," Hermione said impatiently. "But then he started acting stupid for reasons passing understanding, and then he snogged Lavender."

"You had a date with my brother," Ginny said slowly.

"I asked him to Slughorn's party. Did I really never tell you?"

"This date was made before he started acting weird?"

"Yes, of course it was."

"Oh, sweet Merlin."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Um, Hermione, remember the other day when you mentioned we haven't been talking much, and I said it was because I was studying all the time?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I lied. I've been avoiding you."

"What? Why?"

"Ron and I had a row a few weeks ago, just before he started acting like a prat. I completely lost my temper."

"I'm sorry about that, really I am," Hermione said. "But what's that got to do with you avoiding me? And him snogging that air-head?"

Ginny disregarded the question. "I was just so _angry_, Hermione, and he was being such an idiot. He was completely out of line; I can do whatever I wish with my boyfriend."

"He walked in on you and Dean?"

"Yeah, him and Harry."

"Harry, too?" Hermione asked with an understanding expression.

The guilt was killing her. Hermione had no right to be so damn concerned after what Ginny had done.

"Yeah, Harry too, but that's not the important part," Ginny said hurriedly. "The important part is that I, uh, may have dragged you into it."

"How so?"

"Well, see, he was being so _rude_, so I, er, mentioned how inexperienced he is."

"You didn't," Hermione gasped. "Ginny, that's low."

"I know, I know."

"And in front of Harry?"

"Yes, Harry was there," Ginny snapped. "I remember that bit, trust me."

"I'm sure you do."

"Right. Yes. So I mentioned that he had the least experience."

"Compared to whom?" Hermione asked dangerously.

Even through her guilt and embarrassment, Ginny marveled at Hermione's cleverness. Ginny could tell Hermione had a fairly good idea where this conversation was going.

"Who did you compare him to, Ginny?" she repeated.

"Me, of course, and Harry, 'cause, you know, he was there."

"That's it?"

"Ah, no. I may have mentioned that you snogged Krum."

Eons passed.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Entire civilizations came to be.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

And then fell into ruin.

Finally, Hermione's brain—usually so quick—accepted what Ginny had said.

"Ginny, I told you that in confidence," she hissed.

"I know! I know, Hermione, and I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

"He's barely said three words to me these last few weeks."

"Stupid prat," Ginny said viciously.

"And you're one to talk?"

"Okay, point taken."

"He's—he's—he's snogging _Lavender Brown_," Hermione sputtered.

"I'm so sorry."

"He's not supposed to snog her," Hermione sniffed.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "He's supposed to snog you."

Hermione got up and nearly ran to the dormitory staircase. Ginny let her go.

xxxxx

Hermione made it to her room before bursting into tears. How could Ginny do that to her? And why did Ron have to react like that? She'd only kissed Viktor twice, for God's sake. And the first one hardly even counted. Really, it had been nothing more than a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. Hermione was convinced he had been aiming for her cheek. And the second time… well, okay, that one counted. But still, it had been fairly chaste. Especially considering Ginny's actions.

This catty observation caused Hermione to smirk.

She then, of course, felt guilty, which immediately made her angry. Why did she feel guilty? Ginny was the one who should feel guilty.

Hermione stopped crying. Slightly dazed, she looked around the room. It was fairly late, but Lavender and Parvati weren't there. Thankfully.

The door opened, and Hermione feared she had thanked too soon. But instead of her dorm mates, Ginny stepped in.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly, "please, I don't want to talk right now. Especially not you."

"I understand," Ginny said, walking into the room. "I'll only be in here a minute."

Hermione said nothing. Ginny took this as an invitation to sit beside her on the bed.

"First of all, Hermione, I really am sorry. I had no right to tell them that."

Hermione nodded.

"But mainly I wanted to say that this Ron/Lavender thing is just a fling. Ron really does fancy you."

"Oh? Then why is he snogging Lavender?"

"Because he's an insecure teenage boy in love with his best friend."

"He's not gay, Ginny."

"What the hell are you—_no_," Ginny gasped. "Hermione, I mean you. _Not_ Harry. He's in love with _you_."

"Please," Hermione begged, "I don't want to hear about love right now."

"You love him, don't you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "What's the difference between fancying someone and loving someone, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, "but I always figured physical attraction is the main part of fancying someone."

"Infatuation?"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "I'm not sure about love, though."

"Well, you would know better than me," Hermione said. "Did you love Michael?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do you love Dean?"

"Certainly not."

"What about Harry?"

"_Harry?_"

"You haven't given up on him, have you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm happy with Dean."

Hermione ignored Ginny. "Maybe that's the difference," she mused. "If you merely fancy someone, you give up as soon as it gets a little difficult. But when you love someone, you stick around no matter how much it hurts."

"It's got to be more than that," Ginny disagreed.

"No, it fits," Hermione argued. "Harry only fancied Cho, and look how fast that went sour. And Michael only fancied you, and he broke it off because of a quidditch match."

"It was a mutual break-up," Ginny snapped.

"Don't snap at me," Hermione said calmly. "I still have every right to be angry with you."

"Fine. I'm still not sure about your theory, though. It's explains the differences between like and love, but doesn't give the reasons."

"Well, of course it doesn't. How could I possibly know the reasons?"

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I want to go to bed now," Hermione announced. Ginny nodded, apologized one last time, and left. Hermione pretended to be asleep when Lavender and Parvati came in.

xxxxx

xxxxx

more to come, eventually…


	4. The Breakdown

Setting: beginning of Chapter 19, "Elf Tails." It's the night after Ron was poisoned.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I don't.

**The Breakdown**

_So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?_

Fred's words pounded in Ginny's head as she hurried to the Common Room. No, it had most certainly _not_ been one of his better birthdays. Not one of his better regular days, either. Hell, it wasn't one of his better _bad_ days.

And he was one of Harry Potter's best friends—he'd had some pretty bad days.

Not that that was Harry's fault, of course.

_So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?_

Ginny was pretty sure this was Ron's worst birthday. True, she couldn't remember a few of the first ones, but this one was bad. He almost _died_.

Stupid prat.

Ginny finally reached the common room. Where was Hermione? She needed to find Hermione.

_Not one of Ron's better birthdays._

Ginny wondered if Hermione had eaten anything all day. Probably not. Merlin, she had been pale.

Lavender probably had three carefully planned, figure-friendly meals in her perfectly toned stomach. The little—no. Ginny had given up swearing. It wasn't nice.

Neither was Lavender, though, so Ginny spent a moment silently cursing Ron's abysmal choice in girlfriends.

_Not one of Ron's better birthdays._

Where the hell was Hermione? She needed to _eat_, for Merlin's sake.

Ginny circled the common room twice, but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Hoping that Lavender was somewhere far, far away, Ginny headed to Hermione's room. She knocked softly, but no one answered.

Ginny muttered a _silencio_ and prayed that the spell worked on door hinges.

_Huh_, she thought as the pushed open the door in complete silence,_ imagine that._ She filed that piece of information away for later use.

Ginny tiptoed into the room and sighed with relief when she saw Hermione asleep on her bed. She still looked pale, though, and Ginny decided she hadn't eaten all day.

Well, that was completely unacceptable.

_Not one of Ron's better birthdays._

Annoying as their stupid comments were, sometimes it paid to be related to the twins. It took Ginny less that half an hour to nip down the kitchens and set a plate of food (complete with a warming charm) on Hermione's beside table.

Ginny tucked a note between the hot cocoa and lemon scone.

xxxxx

Hermione woke up in a haze. Why wasn't she in her nightclothes? And why was she so miserable?

She sat up, and it all came back to her.

Ron was poisoned. He almost died. Ron was almost poisoned to death. It was absolutely incomprehensible, and yet it was the absolute truth.

God, it had been a bad day.

Hermione noticed the plate of food on her bedside table, and was shocked to find she was hungry. Shouldn't she be too upset to eat? Shouldn't she be shaking still, horrified at the thought of losing Ron?

Ron would never pass up a chance to eat. She reached for the food.

But wait. Ron had just been _poisoned_. Should she really be eating strange food? Just who left this food?

She found the note. Seeing it was from Ginny, she opened it and began reading.

_Hermione,_

_I promise you, this food is not poisoned. You will not be sharing a hospital room with Ron tonight. Not that you would mind, I'm sure, but perhaps you would prefer to be unpoisoned and conscious while spending some time with him? _

_I'm just saying._

_Hermione, I want to you clear your plate. Please. You haven't eaten all day, and it's been an overwhelming sort of day. So please, please, please eat all the food I was kind enough to steal for you._

_Right now, Hermione. The rest of this letter will wait. Put down the letter and eat some chicken._

Hermione smiled and followed Ginny's instructions. Really, she was very hungry.

For a few moments Hermione thought of nothing but the food. But then she grew curious and picked up the letter again.

_You'd best be eating as you read this, Hermione. _

_Now listen to me. Ron's going to be fine. I'm his sister. We have some sort of psychological connection thingy. He's going to be fine. Stop worrying._

_And please, Hermione, stop fighting with him. I can't take it anymore. He's been an absolute prat, and I know he's hurt you, but you need to forgive him. And not just because he almost died. Forgive him because you're miserable._

_Of course, if you were to make him beg a bit, that wouldn't be horrible. After all, he is_ _an absolute fool. Honestly, he got up with Lavender when it's painfully obvious he loves you. Stupid prat._

_And don't you dare doubt me, Hermione. He loves you, you love him, you're both going to be horribly heroic and help Harry conquer that Dark Idiot, and then you're going to have children with bushy red hair. (After getting married, though, Hermione—Mum would never forgive Ron if he got you pregnant out of wedlock.)_

Hermione giggled. It occurred to her that this was an utterly ridiculous reaction, but she giggled anyway. She was _very_ tired.

_Hermione, here are your instructions. Firstly, finish the plate of food. Secondly, use the map Harry was kind enough to lend me to sneak down to the Infirmary. Thirdly, have some sort of emotionally-draining, forgiving talk with my git of a brother. Fourthly, kindly return the map to me before sunrise so I can return it to Harry before he wakes up. (He may or may not know I borrowed the map. In fact, he may or may not know that I know that the map exists. But that's of no importance.)_

_Good Luck,_

_Ginny_

Hermione folded the letter neatly and tucked it under her mattress. She quickly finished eating, then ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

Clutching the map, Hermione went to Ron.

xxxxx

It was five thirty in the morning when Hermione woke Ginny up. She had been sleeping in the corner chair in the common room, curled up like a cat.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. "Where's the map?"

Hermione held it out.

"Did it work?"

"The map always works."

"No, not the map," Ginny said blearily. "The emotionally-draining talk. Did it work?"

Hermione sat down on the footrest. "You brother can be very irritating."

"Oh dear Gods, what did he do?"

Hermione shook her head. "He can also be very sweet."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ginny sighed softly and played with a lock of her hair.

"Ginny, the map? You need to go put it back."

Ginny nodded, not fully awake. She took the parchment, though, and disappeared up the boy's staircase. When she returned, Hermione was still sitting on the footrest.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sank back into the chair.

"I'm just happy Ron didn't die," she whispered.

The tears that had been threatening Ginny for so long finally won. She cried. In fact, she sobbed, not even bothering to wipe the tears away as her shoulders shook. Hermione had never seen Ginny fall apart like this before, and it took her a moment to react. Only a short moment, though—within seconds Hermione had conjured a handkerchief and squeezed onto the chair next to her. She put an arm over Ginny's shoulder and murmured words of comfort.

"But what if he _had _died?" Ginny hiccupped. "He's my _brother_, Hermione. He's _Ron_. Oh, Gods, he almost died."

"But he didn't," Hermione whispered fiercely. "He didn't die, and he's not going to any time soon."

"You can't promise that, Hermione. No one can."

"I didn't promise."

Ginny cried harder. She hadn't even thought that was possible.

"You know what Ron told me when I was down there?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"He told me that almost dying was a stupid thing to do, and that if he does it again, I'm allowed to send birds at him and you're allowed to send a Bat Bogey Hex."

"Send birds at him?" Ginny managed to choke out.

Hermione blushed. "When I, uh, saw him with _that girl_, I set a flock of very angry canaries on him."

"He deserved worse," she sniffled.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "He still has the scars on his arms, though."

Ginny was feeling a bit hysterical at this point; she laughed as she cried. "He told me those were from helping Hannah Abbott in Herbology."

"You believed _that_ lie?"

"Shut up. You can't make fun of someone who's crying."

Hermione wrapped Ginny into a hug. Within a few minutes, Ginny had composed herself and was feeling a bit embarrassed. Hermione sensed this, and returned to the footrest.

"Sorry about the breakdown," she mumbled. "I… it's just… almost everyone I love is involved in this war. I have a big family, and the odds are against us. I'm so _afraid_, Hermione, that someone isn't going to make it."

"No, Ginny, you can't—"

"Let me finish, Hermione, please." Ginny was close to tears again. "Chances are high that someone I love is going to die. It's the truth and I've accepted it. So I can't lose anyone to stupid reasons like random poison. I just can't."

"Don't you dare think like that," Hermione hissed. "No, that is the absolute wrong way to think. You can't _accept_ that you're going to lose someone. You have to fight for them."

"Why do you think I'm so scared, Hermione?" Ginny brushed the tears away impatiently. "Because we _are_ fighting. Because we're going to _keep_ fighting until he's dead."

"The Order is better prepared this time."

"Fat lot that will do next time Harry runs off to save someone. Or the next time dementors attack. Or the next time my brother _drinks_ _poison_. Honestly, what a stupid way to die when there's a war going on."

"But he didn't die."

"But I'm so afraid he _will_, Hermione. He'd sacrifice himself for this war, you know that, right?"

"We all would, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head, refusing to hear that. "No, you don't understand. He flat-out told me he'd jump in front of a killing curse aimed at you or Harry or any one of us." Ginny touched her hair, indicating the Weasley family.

"No," Hermione breathed. "He can't. He wouldn't. He can't _possibly_."

"He would, though, Hermione. And that's the right thing to do, of course, but… he's my brother and I don't _want_ him to." Ginny hated that she was crying again, hated that she was whining, hated that she wasn't in the privacy of her four-poster.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure no killing curses are aimed at us while he's in lunging distance."

"Are you actually making a joke right now?"

"No, I'm making a plan. Ron is _not_ going to sacrifice himself for me."

"Your plan needs a few of the details worked out."

Hermione nodded. She was looking at Ginny strangely.

Ginny took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes one last time. "Thanks for the handkerchief, Hermione." She yawned. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

Hermione accepted the handkerchief silently.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly, and looked at Ginny in wonder. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never realized."

"Never realized what?"

"Your entire family is in danger—in mortal peril. Most of your friends are connected to this whole… this whole _fiasco_. You love The Chosen One. Oh, my God. No wonder you're scared."

Ginny sat rigidly. "Don't call him The Chosen One. He's just Harry."

Hermione ignored the interruption. "Your father almost died. Oh, Ginny, and almost all your brothers are in the Order."

"I know that already," she said tightly.

"Listen to me, Ginny. You are the bravest girl I have ever met. You never let on what this war is doing to you." An image of a diary bloomed in Hermione's mind and she cursed herself for forgetting. "Oh my God, what it _already_ did to you. Ginny, I don't know how you stay calm."

"Yeah, I'm really doing a bang-up job of it right now," she muttered.

"Everyone's allowed the occasional melt-down. Especially during a war."

"I think mine's done. I'm too tired to cry anymore."

"I'll let you go to bed, then."

Ginny smiled slightly, clearly grateful. "Thank you."

She disappeared up the dormitory staircase without another word. Hermione watched her go, feeling that she had never quite given Ginny Weasley enough credit.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Author's notes: Extended versions of Chapters One through Three are currently up at Checkmated. Go check them out, and then check out all the fabulous RHr fics Checkmated has to offer. (For those of you who don't know, Checkmated is a fanfic archive devoted the joy of Ron and Hermione. An excellent site, I assure you.)

Next update will be quick—within a week, two at the most. Hope to see you then.


	5. Secrets Don't Make Friends

Disclaimer: No real power over JKR's characters.

Setting: Beginning of Chapter 20, "Lord Voldemort's Request." Harry is at a meeting with Dumbledore.

**Secrets Don't Make Friends**

Ginny was making an honest effort to read the Charms book open in front of her (but really glaring at the back of Dean's head as he played Exploding Snap) when Hermione joined her.

"Hey, Ginny. You okay?"

Ever since her meltdown last week, Hermione had asked her daily if she was okay. It was a bit much, really. "I'm fine."

Hermione shrugged, clearly unconvinced, but she pulled out some parchment and began writing.

Ginny decided to take a break from pretending to read. "I saw Lavender in the Great Hall, today. She didn't look too happy."

Hermione didn't bother hiding the smirk.

"Did he finally drop her?"

She stopped smirking. "No, not yet."

"Coward."

Hermione started to nod, but interrupted herself. "Well, it's very hard to dump someone like that."

"So? He has to do it."

"Tell him that. He seems to think she'll suddenly lose interest in him, and the whole thing will just end."

"Has he _met_ Lavender?" Ginny laughed. "He knows she calls him Won-Won, right?"

"No pet names for Dean, then?"

"How 'bout Dean-the-giant-prat?"

"Still hasn't apologized, has he?"

"No. I still can't believe he actually laughed when McLaggen hit the bludger at Harry."

Hermione shrugged again and set to writing her essay. She paused, though, and met Ginny's eyes. "I told Harry.

"That Dean laughed? Why on earth?"

Hermione grinned. "Well, I mentioned that you were fighting, and he seemed interested. Wanted to know if you guys had broken up over it."

"Did he?" Ginny asked shakily.

Hermione's grin grew. "He seemed a bit disappointed that you hadn't."

Ginny decided to focus on that _that_ piece of information later. Right now, Dean-the-giant-prat was commanding her attention. "We still might break up."

"Really? Are you planning to drop him?"

Ginny had been asking herself the same question for a couple weeks now. She'd been asking it in earnest since Dean proved himself to be a callous bastard at the Quidditch game. "We'll see."

"Well, that's too bad."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not trying very hard."

Both girls laughed softly, and returned to their work. Well, Ginny returned to pretending to work. She watched as Dean lost at Exploding Snap. Poor guy, he wasn't having a good run of it—after fighting with his girlfriend and losing at Quidditch, he really didn't need to lose Exploding Snap. And to Colin, no less.

Ginny stared at her book. She was still annoyed about Quidditch. What a ridiculous way to lose. And just what had Harry been on about?

Ten minutes later, Ginny gave up any hope of finishing her reading, and closed the book. "Hermione, what's going on with Harry and Malfoy?"

A flick of something Ginny couldn't quite place—annoyance, maybe?—crossed Hermione's face, but she answered as if the question bored her. "What do you mean?"

"He was almost late to the game and he's the captain. He mentioned Malfoy. Something's going on."

"A torrid affair?"

"Funny, Hermione. Absolutely hilarious. What's going on?"

Hermione scribbled something on her parchment.

"Damn it, Hermione, I'm so _sick_ of this. Why can't you three ever _tell_ me anything?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. I'm not an idiot."

Hermione was still scribbling away. "I know you're not."

"Then stop treating me like one. I know something's up. I know you lot have secrets."

"Yes, and they're going to stay that way," Hermione snapped.

It's hard to say who was more furious. Hermione looked like she wanted to curse herself silent, while Ginny was resisting the urge to throw her book at Hermione.

"I can't believe—"

"Look, Ginny—"

"No, Hermione, you need—"

"We never meant to leave you out."

"So that was just an unexpected benefit, was it?"

"No, it's not like that, Ginny."

"Then what's it like," she demanded. "Tell me, Hermione, what's it like to know everything? To be in the center of everything? I'm obviously never going to be there, so you might as well tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a stupid little girl anymore, Hermione. I can handle your precious secrets about You-Know-Who."

"You can't even say his name."

"Oh, because Ron can?"

"That's different."

"How? How is that at all different?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"No, Hermione, you always have all the answers. Why don't I know what's going on?"

Hermione considered bolting. Really, her room wasn't _that_ far away.

"Please, Hermione."

This was killing her. "It's not my business to tell," she said softly.

"But it's my business to _know_," Ginny exploded. "It's about my brother, the boy I love and one of my best friends. I deserve to know."

"But, Ginny—"

"I'm not done," she said dangerously. "How many of you have been possessed by him? He was part of me for a year, Hermione, a _year_. But I'm still not _special_ enough to know… to know whatever the hell it is that _I don't know_? That's not right, Hermione."

"I know that, Ginny."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my secret, and—unlike some people—I know how to keep my mouth shut. Even if I _am_ angry," she finished pointedly.

"Don't you dare bring that up. That's completely different. I didn't purposely exclude anyone. You are."

"But that's what you don't understand, Ginny. No one's trying to exclude you."

"Oh? Tell me, Hermione, where's Harry right now?"

"He has a—he's studying at the library."

"Is he? I was looking for him earlier. Ron told me he was visiting Hagrid."

"Y-yes, and then he went to the library."

"Do me a favor, Hermione," she spat. "Next time you lot want to lie to me, get your stories straight."

"We're not lying."

Ginny cursed under her breath. "I thought I was the bravest girl you knew, Hermione. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Of course it does. But it doesn't mean I'm going to share Harry's secrets."

"But what if I can help?"

"Why do you think you can?"

Ginny looked like she'd been slapped. "How can you even—Hermione, I know both of them. Both Harry _and_ Tom. No one else can say that."

"Tom isn't Voldemorte."

"Of course he is. Don't be stupid."

Hermione just sat there.

"And you're forgetting the most important part, Hermione." Ginny took a deep breath. "I love Harry. I don't know why, but I always have and I always will."

"But you're with Dean."

"For now."

They glared at each other.

Hermione broke the silence first. "Break up with him."

"_What?_"

"Break up with Dean. You love someone else. You need to break up with him."

Ginny pursed her lips.

"Nothing's going to change until you break up with him."

"What is this, some sort of _test_? 'Break up with Dean, Ginny, and then you'll be _worthy_ of our time.'"

"No, it's the truth. Harry fancies you, so he's going to avoid you as long as you have a boyfriend."

"Harry _what_?"

"Honestly, Ginny, pay attention. Why else would he be disappointed when I told him you and Dean were still together?"

"I… I'm sure he was just worried about Quidditch."

"Well, that _is_ what he said," Hermione admitted. "But that was a cover, I'm sure."

"You are?"

"Yes. I've seen the way he looks at you, Ginny. He's crazy about you."

"Harry doesn't look at me."

"Right. And you don't look at him, either."

"I don't."

"We'll just agree to disagree, then. Finish your reading, Ginny."

"I don't want to." Ginny knew she sounded that at petulant child, but she didn't care.

"No?"

"No. I want you to tell me what's got Harry so bothered this year. I know you know."

Hermione sighed. She'd hoped Ginny would let the subject drop. "I can't."

"I'm not going to give up on this, Hermione. I'm going to find out."

"But not from me."

"Fine. I'll ask Ron."

"That's a truly awful idea. You have to go to Harry."

"Yeah, 'cause he's always been real open with me."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Ginny."

"Neither does being left out."

Hermione wouldn't fall for it; she wouldn't let Ginny guilt-trip her into telling. "Just drop Dean. Drop Dean and trust me when I say Harry is looking at you."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling overly trusting just now."

"I'm not telling you anything, Ginny. You have to hear it from Harry."

"Are you actually _listening_ to me when I speak?" Ginny hissed. "Harry doesn't tell me _anything_."

"And complaining to me while staring at your boyfriend isn't going to change that," she shot back.

"I'm not watching Dean," Ginny protested.

Hermione was done with this conversation. "Fine, Ginny, you're not watching Dean. Neither are you watching Harry, and he's not watching you. In fact, no one is watching anyone because no one actually _cares_ about anyone. And of _course_, we should tell you everything, because of _course_ you can fix it all. After all, you're the brave Ginny Weasley."

Ginny stood up slowly and gathered her books. "Don't you _ever_," she said coolly, "patronize me like that again."

Ginny walked away with head held high. Hermione watched her go.

xxxxx

xxxxx

I found a lovely quote that perfectly describes my writing habits:   
"I love deadlines. I love the whooshing sound they make as the fly by."  
-Douglass Adams

I'm sorry for the long delays between chapters. I can't promise when the next update with be, but I can promise an end (mostly) to all this angst. I think it's time for the girl talk to get a little more, well… _girly_.


	6. A Good Night

Setting: Middle of Chapter 21, "After the Burial." Harry has taken the Felix Felicis, and is off getting the memory.

**A Good Night**

Hermione was tucked into the big armchair in the corner. She had a perfect view of the entire common room, but her eyes weren't roaming. Ron and _that girl_ were fighting by the staircases, and she saw nothing else.

If only she could hear them. She had a vested interest in the outcome of this argument.

Oh, dear lord. Hermione was prepared to give Seamus exactly five seconds to move his _gigantic_ head from her view. She'd curse him to high heaven if she missed The Break Up because he was—oh. Oh dear, he was talking to a rather upset Dean. Hadn't Dean just been talking to Ginny, though?

Praise be, Seamus had finally moved. Lavender was now pointing her finger in Ron's face and, for reasons beyond Hermione's impressive mental capacities, hissing. It wasn't pretty.

Ginny appeared and jerked her head toward the fighting couple. "Tense night, eh?"

"So it seems," Hermione muttered. "They've been going at it for—wait a minute. You're talking to me now?" They'd exchanged little more than superficial pleasantries since their fight. Hermione had apologized a few times, but she wasn't sure Ginny had quite forgiven her yet.

Ginny leaned against the wall next to Hermione. "I'm bored of being mad at you."

Hermione tore her eyes away from Ron and Lavender (who had thankfully stopped hissing) and faced Ginny. "I hate being mad at you. And I _am_ sorry. I wasn't very nice about it."

Ginny shrugged. "It's okay. I shouldn't have pried."

Hermione would have replied, she really would have, but Ron was about to lose his temper. He was rocking from foot to foot and his entire face was bright red. He seemed to be chewing his tongue.

Ginny noticed her friend's distraction. She smiled. "They're over, aren't they?"

"I know that, and you know that—Merlin, I think even _Ron_ knows that," Hermione said, "but I don't think Lavender's realized it yet. Herhand is _still_ on his shoulder."

"She's a very possessive girl."

"So I've noticed."

"I can't believe Ron hasn't exploded yet."

"He's close," Hermione said. "See how he's shifting his weight? He's gearing up."

"He's what?"

"Gearing up. Getting ready to yell a bit. Oh, and he took his hands out of his pockets. Yes, he's about to explode."

"You seem to know what you're talking about here, Hermione," Ginny teased.

"Experience is a wonderful teacher."

They waited for the row to get ugly. They waited for him to yell. Instead, Lavender started crying.

"That little b—"

"_Hermione!_"

"Calm down, Ginny, I was only going to say baby."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Do those look real to you?"

"I'm sorry?'

"Her tears, Ginny," Hermione said impatiently, "don't they look a little fake?"

"Either way, it was a brilliant move on her part. Look how shook up he is. No way he's yelling at her now."

"That little sneak."

"He's not actually trying to _comfort_ her, is he? Oh, no. This is going to end badly."

"I can't watch anymore." Hermione craned her neck to get a better view. "Why won't they just end it?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's only a matter of time before he says something stupid and she gives up on him."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

They smiled to each other when Lavender shoved him away suddenly and started yelling. Most of it was an unintelligible squeal, but the words "second choice," "replacement," and "liar" were distinguishable.

"They're talking about you," Ginny said.

"Maybe."

"No, it's a definite. I just heard her say 'frizzy-haired know-it-all.'"

"Now that's just uncalled for," Hermione huffed. "I don't call _her_ a limp-haired simpleton."

"You don't?"

"Well, not loud enough for her to hear, at least."

Ginny laughed.

Ron had his arms crossed in front of him and was glaring at Lavender. He seemed to be waiting for a chance to speak. Lavender took his silence as a sign to keep yelling.

"Ron, you idiot," Ginny sighed. "Has he learned nothing from Mum? You _never_ let them get into stride. There'll be no stopping her now."

"I think we're going to be here awhile."

"Care to make it interesting?"

"How so?"

"Four knuts says she slaps him before the night is over."

Hermione answered without looking away from Ron and Lavender. "I'm a _prefect_, Ginny. I can't place a bet."

"Has anyone specifically told you it wasn't allowed?"

Startled, she turned to face Ginny. "Actually, they haven't."

"Did _Hogwarts, A History_ explain why it was forbidden?"

"No, but the version I have is _highly_ selective. Do you know that not _once_,in over a thousand pages, is there a reference to the plight of the house elves?"

"Tragic. Returning to the topic at hand, though, do you think she will slap him?"

Hermione studied Lavender for a moment. _That girl_ wasn't yelling quite as loudly as before, and she was visibly struggling not to cry. "No," Hermione said, "I don't think she'll slap him. She's admitted her defeat."

"She's about to cry. That means she's getting desperate and will definitely slap him. You gonna take the bet, Hermione?"

"I'm older than you. Why are _you_ the one corrupting _me_?"

"So the bet's on?"

"Yeah," Hermione grumbled, "the bet's on."

Ginny grinned. "Excellent. Prepare to lose four knuts."

Hermione nodded distractedly. Ron and Lavender were locked in a staring contest. _That girl_ asked him something, he shook his head and she went up the stairs.

"Huh."

Hermione smiled.

"_That_ was anticlimactic."

"You owe me four knuts," Hermione said.

"I can't believe she didn't slap him."

"It's my lucky night."

"I'll say," Ginny agreed. "You realize Ron's staring at you, right?"

"I do."

"And you know you're staring at _him_, right?"

"I do."

Ginny fought back a laugh. "Then what are you doing over here with me? Go talk to him."

"And say _what_, exactly?" Hermione asked with just a touch of panic.

"Right. This has gone on long enough. I'm the one who sent him running to her, and I'm the one who's going to get you two together."

And before Hermione could react, Ginny was gone. She watched in horror as Ginny marched over to Ron and had a quick whispered conversation. His face changed from angry to puzzled to thrilled to nervous in a matter of seconds. Finally, he shrugged and turned to walk up to his dormitory. Before he left, though, he caught Hermione's eyes and quirked a nervous grin. Hermione smiled back.

Ginny marched back and stood in front of Hermione's chair. "I sort of told another of your secrets, Hermione. And I'm not the least bit sorry."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Now go talk to him."

"Tell me you didn't tell him I fancy him," Hermione begged.

"Hermione," Ginny chastised. "I would never do that."

"Thank God."

"I told him you loved him."

"_What!_"

"Well, kind of."

"Oh, my God. Oh—my—God."

"Hermione, calm down."

"Calm _down_, Ginny? You want me to _calm_ down? You just told Ron I_ loved_ him."

"So? You do."

"Oh, my God. Ginny, you need to stop doing my job."

"What d'you mean?"

"I was going to be his first kiss, Ginny, until you opened your big mouth. It was going to be the first relationship for both of us—we were on the way, I know it—and you _took_ that from me. And now you've told him I _love_ him? God, Ginny, are you going to let me actually go on a _date_ with him, are have you already asked him out?"

"Ew, don't put such images in my head."

"Focus, Ginny. What _exactly_ did you tell him?"

"Alright, alright. I told him that you were jealous of Lavender, and that he should put the pieces together."

"Oh. Well, that's okay, I guess."

"But then he just looked confused, so I decided to be a little clearer," Ginny continued.

"Oh, no."

"I told him that it was obvious, to any careful observer, that you fancied him, and that _I_, for one, suspected you even loved him."

"But you didn't flat out tell him I loved him?"

"No, I didn't," Ginny smiled. "That's your job, apparently."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mature, Hermione. Now get going. He's waiting for you."

Hermione bit her lip. God, it was tempting to run up that staircase. But she couldn't abandon Ginny, not after something had so obviously happened with Dean. Merlin, why did everything have to happen at the same time?

"Wait, Ginny, sit down." Hermione gestured to the footrest in front of her. "He's kept me waiting for months; it's his turn to wait for me. I want to ask you something."

Ginny sat.

"I saw Dean earlier, and he didn't look happy. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, _that_. Dean-the-giant-prat is so _annoying_ sometimes."

"I see you kept the nickname," Hermione laughed.

"Well, of course," Ginny said. "Didn't do much for the relationship, might I add, but it certainly was fitting."

"You're talking in the past tense. Did you guys break up?"

"Yeah, Dean-the-giant-prat pushed me, so I broke up with him."

"He _pushed_ you? Oh, he's going to regret that." Hermione reached for her wand. "I know some rather effective curses, Ginny, don't you worry. Dean'll be sorry he ever even _looked_ at you."

"Hermione, calm down. Merlin, when did you turn into Ron? I don't mean like _that_. He just wouldn't stop helping me through the portrait hole. It's bloody annoying."

"You broke up with him because he helped you through the portrait hole like a proper gentleman," Hermione said slowly as she lowered her wand.

"Well, when you say it like that I sound like an idiot."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm kind of glad it's over with." Ginny paused. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, of course not."

"Dean didn't seem too glad about it."

"Don't worry about it. I saw Seamus talking to him earlier. I'm sure they're happily abusing you now, and that Dean will be fine tomorrow."

"I hope so," Ginny said. "I really never meant to hurt him."

"I know you didn't."

"Enough about me, though. You have to go talk to Ron."

"But what do I _say_?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Why did you have to tell him anything? Now it'll be awkward."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, go talk to him."

"But—"

"Hermione, listen to me. It'll be awkward and difficult and scary, but it'll end well. Hell, maybe you guys'll even have a proper snog."

Hermione looked terrified. "_What?_ Oh, dear God, tonight? Right _now_?"

"Or maybe not, Hermione. Either way, though, you need to talk to him."

"Well, he better not be expecting anything, the pig. He _just_ got rid of Lavender. What kind of girl does he think I am?"

"Hermione, you know it's nothing like that."

Hermione took a deep breath and collected herself. "I know. I know that." Another deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm now."

"Good."

"Still a little nervous, though."

"That's okay."

Hermione nodded. "I'll just go talk to him now."

"Good luck, Hermione."

She gave a strange little laugh. "I'm all set there. You still owe me four knuts."

"I can't believe she didn't slap him."

"Why? Did you slap Dean?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I didn't think so. Are you sure you're okay with everything, though? You were with Dean for long time."

"Too long, really. Don't worry about me, Hermione," Ginny said. "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will." Hermione stood up to leave. "I'll make sure to tell Harry the good news."

"_What?_"

"Please, Ginny, did you really think I would keep this piece of information to myself?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd go running off to Harry," Ginny grumbled. She paused. "You know what, though? Tell him. I'd like him to know."

"Excellent. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"This is a good night. I'm glad you're talking to me again," Hermione said.

"Me, too. Now get going."

Hermione nodded, patted her hair and left. Ginny took her chair and watched Dean rant to Seamus by the fireplace. She smiled. It _was_ a good night.

xxxxx

xxxxx

To the readers: Thanks!

To the reviewers: Thank you so _very_ much!

To everyone: Next chapter should be up soon. It's finished. It just needs a little reworking and editing.


	7. Let's Talk About Boys

This is a slightly revised version of the chapter I posted a few days ago. Rill of Fantasia, thanks for helping me keep them in-character.

Setting: Beginning of Chapter 25, "The Seer Overheard." Harry and Ginny are going out.

**Let's Talk About Boys**

Hermione was studying in the library when Harry walked in. He didn't notice her, instead walking over to where Ginny was studying with some other fifth years. A quiet conversation later, Ginny and Harry were leaving the library holding hands.

Hermione shook her head. This was entirely unacceptable.

xxxxx

The next day, Hermione caught up to Ginny in the corridors after Ancient Runes.

"Hey, Ginny, do you have a minute?"

"Actually, I'm about to go eat lunch. Want to join me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me, too."

They looked at each other and grinned.

"You've talked to Harry today, haven't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have. And please, Hermione, stop scaring my boyfriend."

"I didn't scare him," Hermione protested.

"Trust me, you did. He'll be looking over his shoulder until my exams are over."

"It's for your benefit, Ginny. You need the study time."

"You're something else, you know that?"

"If by 'something else' you mean an amazing girl concerned about her friend, then yes, I did know that."

"I thought as much."

They reached the Great Hall and sat down at the end of Gryffindor's table. Ginny filled Hermione in on all the school gossip as they dug in.

"No, that can't be true," Hermione said. "There's no way Padma and Parvati are fighting over Seamus."

"Well, it's more believable that the passionate affair between Colin and Luna."

"I think that one is actually possible."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not," Hermione said. "It's more possible than the agreement between Zacharias and Malfoy, at least."

"Ah, yes," Ginny nodded, "the one where they both agree not to bleach their hair blonder than the other."

"That's the one."

"Where do they come up with these?"

Hermione shrugged. "Did Romilda Vane really ask you if Harry has a hippogriff tattooed on his chest?"

"'Fraid so."

"He doesn't, right?"

"How would I know?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Trust me, I don't want to know how you know."

Ginny laughed.

"And you didn't really tell her Ron's got a Pygmy Puff, right?"

"Don't like me spreading rumors about your boyfriend, Hermione?"

"Don't calling him that. We're not official."

"Not yet, at least," Ginny said.

"Besides, he hasn't got a Pygmy Puff anywhere."

"Just how do you know _that_, Hermione?"

Hermione turned bright red.

"Oh, my God, I was only joking. You don't actually—you guys haven't really… I mean, um—"

"_Ginny!_" Hermione hissed. "Please, _please_ be quiet."

"Be _quiet_, Hermione? You want me to be quiet? You and Ron—"

"Talked about the fact that he doesn't have a Pygmy Puff anywhere, Ginny," Hermione broke in quickly. "Talk, that's it."

"Oh." Ginny gave a shaky laugh. "Okay. Sorry about the freak-out."

"Merlin, Ginny, we've hardly even kissed. Trust me, it'll be awhile."

"When are you going to tell Harry?"

"When there's something to tell."

"There's something to tell now, though. You both know you fancy each other."

"We already had this discussion, Ginny. I told you, we're moving slowly. We don't want to mess anything up."

"I still think you should tell Harry," Ginny said. "I hate keeping this from him."

"I know, Ginny, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in the middle like this."

Ginny sighed. "You promise you'll tell him as soon as you're are official? The second Ron finally asks you out?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "We could never block Harry out like that."

They returned to their food.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I have to ask," Ginny said as she dug into her treacle tart. "Why did you turn so red when I asked about the Pygmy Puff thing?"

"No reason."

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione. What aren't you telling me?"

Hermione sighed. There's no way she was getting out of this; Ginny was as stubborn as Ron. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Ooh, what did you _do_?"

"Do you promise, Ginny?" she repeated.

"Oh, fine. I promise."

"Well, the day you told us about the rumor, remember how you and Harry disappeared in the afternoon?"

Ginny smiled dreamily.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Hermione said. "And please, don't elaborate."

Ginny blushed slightly. "So, what happened?"

"Well, Ron stammered for a bit about how he would never get a tattoo, and that it just wasn't him, and that he wouldn't ever grow his hair long or get anything pierced, and that he wasn't at all that kind of guy." A small part of her brain yelled at Hermione to be quiet, but her mouth no longer appeared under her control. She blamed Ron.

"Did he?"

"Yes. It was kind of cute, actually."

"Ew." Ginny set her fork down and stared forlornly at the food she could no longer eat.

"For you maybe. Anyway, I finally got him to calm down and asked him why he was telling me all this."

"You mean you didn't know?" Ginny asked.

"Not helping, Ginny."

"Sorry. Do continue."

"I will, thank you," Hermione said primly, though privately she was wondering why she didn't grab at that chance to flounce out of the Hall and abandon the conversation. "I asked him why he was telling me this, and he said he thought I would be angry if he ever did anything 'rebellious.'"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Um… no?"

"_Hermione_," Ginny gasped. "Are you a closet rebel?"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Hermione warned.

"I'm not laughing. I'm in shock."

"Well, you're reacting better than Ron did."

"Oh, sweet Merlin." Ginny bit back a laugh. "That must have been priceless. What happened?"

Hermione took a bite of her bread and butter.

Ginny waited.

Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"You're not getting away with this," Ginny said. "You can't just tell half a story. What happened with Ron?"

Hermione grimaced and put her cup down in defeat. "I told him he can do whatever he wants to his own body, and that it wasn't my place to tell him what to do."

"Bet that surprised him," Ginny said.

"It did. I'm not _that_ bossy, am I?"

"Of course not."

Hermione suspected Ginny was humoring her, but let it slide. "Anyway, he asked me what I would do if he ever got a tattoo, so I asked him what he would do if _I_ ever got one."

"I… I don't even know what to say to that."

"Neither did Ron. He gaped at me for a good three minutes. It was remarkably similar to the expression on your face right now, actually."

"Was it?"

"Well, not exactly, but close," Hermione said absently.

"Do I want to know how it was different?" Ginny asked.

"Er, probably not." She blushed.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Now thoroughly embarrassed, Hermione resumed eating. "Can we change the topic, please?"

"To what?"

"I don't know." Hermione took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Did you ever ask Harry what made him kiss you after the game that day?"

"Yeah, I did, but he didn't really answer me."

"What'd he say?" Hermione asked.

"That it had seemed like a good idea, so he did."

"Well, Harry has always had a way with words."

"Shut up. At least _my_ boyfriend is brave enough to kiss me."

"I repeat, he's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet, you mean," Ginny said.

"And besides," Hermione said, "Ron _has_ kissed me. We just like to be a little more private."

"Too private, if you ask me," Ginny muttered.

"Well, no one did."

"Calm down, Hermione. I know why you aren't telling anyone."

"Because there's nothing to tell," Hermione said.

"It's amazing, really, the amount of denial you and Ron have wrapped yourselves in."

"You're sure Harry doesn't know?"

"Positive," Ginny said. "And I _still_ think he should."

Hermione worried her hands. "You may be right."

"What?"

"You may be right," Hermione said softly. "I hate keeping secrets. It never ends well."

"Secrets don't make friends," Ginny agreed.

Hermione laughed. "No, they don't."

"Hermione, if you and Ron are as non-serious as you say you are, what's the harm in telling Harry?"

"I don't _know_," Hermione whined. "It's just… Ron and I took _so long_ to get this far—and we're not even that far—and I don't want to mess it up. I can't risk it."

"Telling me didn't mess it up," Ginny said. "Why should telling Harry be any different?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, either. We weren't going to tell anyone, but I just couldn't keep quiet about it. I truly don't know how Ron's keeping his mouth shut. Are you _sure_ Harry doesn't know?"

"Boys are different, Hermione. Trust me, Harry's clueless."

"I almost wish he suspected something. Then it would be more like a game, and not this big secret."

"I can drop hints," Ginny offered.

"No, that's okay. He needs to hear it from us."

"So you'll tell him?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"As soon as it's official."

"And when's that going to be? Exactly how long are you going to drag this out?"

"It'll be awhile."

Ginny nodded. "I was afraid of that."

Hermione shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Snog in public after a Quidditch game?"

"We'll call that Plan B."

They both laughed and resumed eating.

They were picking at unwanted food when Ginny took a deep breath. "Um, Hermione, I don't want to kill the mood or anything, but do you think Harry will ever tell me what his big secret is?"

"He still hasn't explained anything?" Hermione asked sadly.

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you, Ginny."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "I'm not asking you to. I just… Harry _will_ tell me eventually, right?"

"I would think so," Hermione said slowly. "But it could be awhile. He took his time telling Ron and me."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded. It was almost true.

"Is it wrong that that makes me feel better?"

"No, it's not."

"Good," Ginny said.

"Have you asked him to tell you?"

"Not directly," Ginny answered. "I want him to offer the information."

"Be patient."

"That doesn't come naturally to me."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

"Me, too, Hermione," Ginny sighed. "Me, too."

"Well, I know what you can do while you're being patient."

"What's that?" Ginny asked warily.

"Study for your exams."

"I knew you were going to say that. I _knew_ it."

"What? You need to do well on them," Hermione said.

"I know."

"Don't let Harry distract you."

"Have you been talking to Mum?" Ginny asked. "That what she keeps saying."

"Oh, good, you decided to tell her?"

Ginny nodded. "I, unlike you, am not a fan of secrets."

Hermione sighed. "I don't like them, either. Sometimes they're just unavoidable."

"But that's what so frustrating, Hermione," Ginny exclaimed. "They _are_ avoidable. You should tell Harry everything, and he should tell me everything."

"We will, eventually.

Ginny gave up. "C'mon, let's go to class." She gathered her books and stood up.

"Actually, I'm going to meet Ron in the library," Hermione said as she prepared to leave.

"Really? Well, have fun _studying_."

"Ha, ha. We're working on a Potions essay, Ginny. That's it."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Oh, like you're so innocent," Hermione said as they crossed the Great Hall. "You're going to spend half of your class thinking about Harry."

"Probably." She paused. "I can't wait."

"You're impossible, Ginny."

"No, I'm just not in denial. You should join me."

Hermione shook her head. "Go to class. And please, pay attention."

Ginny laughed (this did not comfort Hermione) and they went their separate ways.

xxxxx

xxxxx


	8. Avoidance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hell, I don't even own the books. And let me tell you, that does _not_ make it easy to write fanfic. There are times when being a penniless college student sucks.

Setting: Beginning of Chapter 30, "The White Tomb." It's in the days leading up to the funeral.

**Avoidance**

Ginny didn't think much of it when she heard sobbing in the bathroom. It felt like she'd heard nothing but sobs since Dumbledore died. She only paid attention when she recognized the scuffed book bag dropped haphazardly by a stall.

Ginny walked over to the stall. "Hermione?"

Silence. A few sniffs.

"Hermione, I know that's you."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione, come out of there. There's no need to hide. Everyone is crying."

She didn't respond.

"This is ridiculous, Hermione."

"I don't care."

"Please, Hermione, open the door."

Hermione dried her tears and took a few deep breaths. She shook her head quickly, trying to clear it.

"Hermione?"

"I'm okay now, Ginny," she said shakily. Hermione opened the door. "I just… I couldn't take it anymore."

"Of course." Ginny hugged her friend. "Don't run from us, though. We can't help you if you're crying all alone."

Hermione felt the tears coming again and hung onto Ginny. "I wanted to take care of it myself."

"Don't think like that. We all have to take care of each other."

"I just wish he'd stop _saying_ that," Hermione sobbed.

"What?"

"Ron," Hermione choked out. "He keeps asking if anyone we know is dead. I can't _take_ it anymore."

Ginny didn't know what to say.

Hermione pulled away from Ginny and started pacing around the small bathroom. "Because it's such a stupid question," she ranted, ignoring her tears. "How can he keep asking that when—when _Dumbledore_ is dead? We _knew_ him, Ginny. He wasn't just the Headmaster. We knew him." She stopped suddenly and leaned against one of the sinks, her back to Ginny. "Harry knew him."

Ginny stayed where she was.

Hermione gripped the edge of the sink.

"_Has_ anyone else you know died?" Ginny asked.

Hermione whirled around. "Don't you start, too," she begged.

"Answer me."

"No, no one else," Hermione admitted.

"Exactly." Ginny took a step toward Hermione. "That's the point. They're still alive. Ron's reminding us of that."

"You think?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's not as thick as he seems."

"I know that," Hermione snapped.

Ginny took another step closer. "It's his way of coping, of helping us move on."

Hermione moved to face the sink again and turned on the tap. She splashed some water on her face.

Ginny walked over the sink next to Hermione.

"I just wish I didn't have to check before I answered him," Hermione said. "I wish I could tell him that everything is okay without looking through the bloody paper."

"Me, too."

"I shouldn't _have_ to check," Hermione exclaimed. She shut the water off and faced Ginny. "I should be able to assume that the people I know and love are okay. But I _can't_, Ginny, and he keeps _reminding_ me."

"He's reminding you that they're okay."

"But that it's possible they're not."

"He's doing the best he can, Hermione."

"I _know_ that. But it's not _good_ enough." She started crying again. "And that's what so horrible," Hermione whispered. "I want it to help, but it doesn't. I want him to fix it, but he can't."

"Oh, Hermione—"

"And how stupid is that?" she interrupted. "I mean, it's so _sexist_. I'm hiding away, _crying_, because the boy I love can't fix everything. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you."

Hermione started pacing again. "No, there is. I'm an absolute embarrassment to the female gender."

"That's not true, Hermione. You're strong and brave and brilliant. You're not an embarrassment."

"I'm crying in the bathroom like a _first year_."

"You said it yourself, Hermione. We're all allowed the occasional breakdown, especially during a war."

"Why aren't Ron and Harry falling apart, then?" Hermione demanded.

"How do you know they're not?" Ginny countered. "Do you really think Ron's keen on crying in front of you?"

The door open and a blonde girl walked in. Hermione grabbed her book bag and left.

"I'm not done talking to you, Hermione," Ginny called. She marched off after Hermione. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

Hermione spun around. "We have to get back, Ginny. We'll talk later."

"Ron and Harry can handle ten minutes by themselves."

"Really? You think so?" Hermione bit out. "Have you _seen_ them lately?"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's upper arm and directed her into an empty classroom. "Yeah, actually, I _have_ seen them. Thanks for the reminder. But this'll only take a minute."

Hermione let herself be dragged into the classroom. "Fine. Say what you want to say so we can get back to them."

Ginny glared at her friend. "Are you at least going to sit down?"

Hermione dropped into a desk chair with a huff. She gestured for Ginny to get on with it.

Ginny sat down in the chair next to her. "Hermione, have you and Ron spent any time together since—since Dumbledore… _shit_, I can't say it."

"Since he died?" Hermione said dully.

Ginny shuddered. "Well, have you?"

"We're always together, Ginny. You know that; you're there."

"No, not like that," Ginny said. "I mean just the two of you."

Hermione shook her head. "Have you been with Harry?"

Ginny nodded.

"What? When?"

"At night. He's not sleeping, Hermione."

"And you're staying up with him?"

"I try."

"When was the last time you slept?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged. "It's not important. What _is_ important, is spending time with the _boy you love_."

"Does it help?"

"Spending time with Harry?"

"Yes."

"As much as it can," Ginny said. "I can't do much for him, though, because he still won't tell me anything."

"Still?"

"Still."

"Have you asked?"

Ginny nodded. "I saw him looking at this—this chain thing last night. I begged him to tell me what it was."

"He didn't." Hermione rubbed her eyes. It wasn't a question.

"No. He didn't."

"I'm not telling, either."

"Yes, you are," Ginny said softly. "I need to know. I know you don't want to tell me, I know Harry trusts you to keep quiet, but I also know that Harry's broken and I can't fix him unless you tell me what's going on. Please, Hermione, _please_ tell me what's going on."

Hermione shifted in her chair. "I can't betray Harry."

"But I can't save him," Ginny whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Look, Ginny, I can't tell you his secret—no, don't interrupt, let me finish—but I can tell you one thing. I don't know if it'll help, but… it can't hurt, right? And you probably already suspect it, anyway."

Ginny didn't move. She was afraid of breaking the spell.

Hermione nodded quickly, convincing herself she was doing the right thing. "_The Daily Prophet_ isn't always wrong, Ginny. Harry's going to be the one to kill him."

Ginny closed her eyes. "Not _him_ him, right?"

"I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes and saw that Hermione wasn't joking. Ginny swore under her breath.

"My sentiments exactly," Hermione said.

"I can't believe this." Ginny ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, I know it's true, I think I always knew, but I can't believe this. He's only sixteen, Hermione. Why him?"

"Trust me, I've asked myself that a million times. I can't figure it out."

"I can't believe this," Ginny repeated.

"And I don't want to."

"But, how? How is he going to kill him?"

Hermione hunched over and buried her face in her hands. "I have no idea," she said, her voice muffled. "I've been doing everything I can; I research and I read and I try to figure it out, but it's not enough. I don't know how he'll do it."

"But he will," Ginny said. "He has to."

Hermione sat up straight again. "Of course he will. _Of course_. I will _not_ let him die."

"_Die?_ What do you mean _die_? Harry's not dying," Ginny said wildly.

"They can't keep doing this dance, Ginny. Next time Harry meets Voldemort, one of them is dying."

"Not necessarily."

Hermione chewed her lip nervously. She desperately wanted to tell Ginny about the prophecy. Ginny had a right to know. But then, she also had the right to hear it from Harry. And Harry had a right to keep his business private. She furrowed her brow. Everything was so damn _complicated_.

"What aren't you telling me, Hermione?" Ginny asked sharply.

Hermione shook her head. "I've already said too much."

Ginny swore. "I'm not a silly little girl. You can tell me what's going on. I can help him, I know I can."

"Why do you always call yourself that, Ginny?"

"Call myself what?"

"A silly little girl. You always defend yourself by saying you aren't one," Hermione said.

"But I was a one."

"When?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "You know when."

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione breathed. "He's still in you head, isn't he? Voldemort left a mark."

"Are you saying he _deformed_ me?"

"_No!_ No, of course not. I'm saying that you can't possibly go through that without it affecting you."

"Well, I'm fine now." Ginny stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked.

"We have to get back. I need to be with Harry."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Ginny."

"I'm not doing anything," Ginny protested.

"You avoiding talking about Voldemort, about what Tom did to you."

"Now is not the time, Hermione. And unless there's anything else you feel like explaining—which I very much doubt as you like to _avoid_ that topic—we really do need to get back to the common room."

Hermione studied her frustrated friend for a long moment before finally nodding. "We'll talk again later, okay?"

Ginny nodded impatiently and swept out of the room. Hermione followed.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Thanks so much for reading. Hope you liked the penultimate chapter.


	9. One AngstFree Day

Setting: Bill and Fleur's reception. I didn't originally intend to go past HBP, but there were too many loose ends, and I just couldn't resist writing this chapter.

**One Angst-Free Day**

Hermione stared morosely at her cake. There was far too much frosting.

Ginny appeared suddenly and sat down across from Hermione. She reached across the table and took Hermione's cake. "Why aren't you eating this? It's delicious."

"Too much frosting."

"Are you kidding me? There can _never_ be enough frosting." And to prove her point, Ginny used a finger to scoop the icing to her mouth.

"That's one of the most revolting things I've ever seen," Hermione said.

"Oh, please," Ginny scoffed. "You eat with _Ron_ every day. We already know you have a strong stomach."

"Ha, ha. I'm not amused."

"Oh, but I am," Ginny said. "Where is he, anyway? Shouldn't you be spending this oh-so-romantic day with the boy of your dreams?"

"I could say the same for you."

"Yes, but with one key difference. Harry and I broke up. You and Ron didn't."

Hermione smiled somewhat bitterly. "He was never my boyfriend, Ginny. Moving slowly, remember?"

"You two are ridiculous." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Go _move slowly_ with him on the dance floor, then."

"I can't," Hermione said. "We're finished. We ended—whatever it was we were."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny murmured. She moved to the chair next to Hermione. "When? Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "There's a war going on. It's bigger than us."

"I'm sure that—"

"No," Hermione interrupted. "No, it's better this way. He was distracting me and I need to focus on… well, not him."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"And it's not like we _really_ had anything going on," Hermione said. "We were just—we were moving slowly."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I have to be."

"Hermione…"

"Don't worry about me, Ginny. I'm fine. Really, I am."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Hermione looked puzzled.

"The end. It hurts more than you ever think it will," Ginny said. "I knew Harry was going to break up with me, Hermione. I _knew_ it. But it hurt all the same." She looked away. "Bastard."

"How did you know?"

Ginny turned back to Hermione and smiled crookedly. "I know more than you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving soon, aren't you? And not coming back in time for school."

"What? We would _never_—you know what? I'm sick of lying to you. Yes, we're leaving the day after tomorrow." Hermione shook her head. "How'd you figure it out?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's easy. Ron's hugged Mum more times in the last few days than he has since he left for Hogwarts. You looked depressed when Lupin said you were a shoe-in for Head Girl. And Harry… well, I'm not sure, but I think he's been staring at me."

"You _think_? Please, Ginny, the poor boy hasn't looked at anyone _but_ you this week."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "But he still won't talk to me."

"He's going about this all wrong," Hermione said. "Look, Ginny, Harry thinks he's doing the right thing. He honestly does."

"Doesn't change the fact he's wrong," Ginny muttered.

"No, I suppose not." Hermione leaned back and surveyed the festivities. Ron was eating and Harry was brooding. Some things never change.

Ginny picked up the cake again and poked at it. "Harry's so frustrating," she said quietly. "I never know what's going on in his head. I can't tell if he—if he really…"

"Loves you?" Hermione supplied.

"I was going to say care, but, yeah, love works."

"He does. Trust me on this, Ginny. He does."

"Care about me?"

"At the very least." Hermione paused. "Did you two ever talk about your break-up with Dean?"

"Did I ever talk about my ex with my current boyfriend? Yeah, Hermione, it was something we _loved_ discussing."

Hermione ignored the sarcasm. "Remember how the lucky potion was partially gone that night?"

Ginny nodded.

"Harry took some the night you and Dean broke up."

Ginny blinked.

Hermione grinned.

"That's the night Ron and Lavender broke up," Ginny said slowly.

"I know. An all-around good night."

"Not for Dean and Lavender, though."

"No, not especially," Hermione agreed. "But for Harry… well, it was his lucky night. It got him that much closer to you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was a little distracted that night, Ginny."

"True," Ginny said, "but you could have said something later."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure how you'd react." Hermione paused, choosing her words carefully. "After the mess with the diary, I wasn't sure how you would feel about someone else—_something_ else—controlling your life."

Ginny squinted at her friend. "That's the craziest logic I've ever heard."

Hermione shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Okay." Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Hermione wanted to keep the conversation on the Tom debacle, but Ginny seemed finished with the topic. She decided to let it go and picked up a fork. "Please, Ginny, if you're going to stuff yourself, use some silverware."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione, but accepted the fork. "I can't believe you think there's too much frosting. And besides, you should be the one stuffing yourself."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're about to go on some hare-brained quest to save the world and I don't think the bread Ron nicked is gonna last you long."

"He didn't," Hermione groaned.

"He did."

"Ron can be spectacularly stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, and he proved that when he let you two break apart. I mean, it was bad enough when you were moving slow, but now you've taken a giant leap backwards."

"Thanks, Ginny. That's really what I want to talk about right now."

"Actually, it's not really what I feel like talking about, either," Ginny said. "This is a wedding. It's a happy, love-is-fantastic sort of day.

"For Bill and Fleur, yes," Hermione said. "Doesn't seem to be for us, though."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Ginny said firmly, sitting up straight. "From this point on, I declare today to be an angst-free day. We're going to be happy and celebrate my brother's wedding."

"Do you think we can do that? I mean, there's a lot a bad stuff going on right now."

"I know that. I do." Ginny took a deep breath and forced herself to meet Hermione's eyes. "That's why I'm going to cry when you all leave me. We may not see each other again. But that doesn't mean—"

"I wasn't lying to you, Ginny," Hermione said quickly. "I'm not letting Harry die."

"Oh, I know you'll _try_, Hermione. And I know Harry's gonna try to protect you and Ron, and Ron will jump in front of a killing curse aimed at shorter than him—and the idiot _would_ be 6'3—but sometimes the other side is just too strong. They killed Dumbledore, and now they're after Harry."

"I never said they were after him," Hermione protested.

"He's the only one who can kill Tom; of course they're after Harry."

"Do you want to come with us, Ginny?"

"_What_? Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded. "I think so. I mean, I'd have to talk to Ron and Harry—"

"They won't let me go," Ginny said. "I can't believe they're letting _you_ go."

"Like they could stop me."

"True. You're right scary when you're hacked off."

"Nothing on you, though," Hermione said. "I knew about you're temper before I even knew you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Ron."

"Remind me to thank him for that."

"Why aren't you mad, though?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "We're not including you. You hate that."

"I do. I really, really do." Ginny paused. "It doesn't make sense, though. For me to go, I mean. I need to stay here for Mum; she's going to be a wreck when she realizes you're gone."

"Wow. You're the best daughter ever."

"Don't feel guilty, Hermione, that's not my only reason," Ginny said. "The main reason is that I think I can help you more from Hogwarts."

"But they may not even open the school."

"They will. There's going to be about fourteen of us there, but they'll open it."

Hermione shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to set up the D.A. again. Train a real army for Dumbledore. I think he'd like that."

"He would."

"That's not the best part, though," Ginny said. "You'll like this, Hermione."

"Hm?"

"One word: library. You're going to need information and where else to go but Hogwarts?"

"I _was_ worried about that," Hermione admitted, "but we don't have a way to communicate with you. Also, I'm not sure we should tell you anything. You'll be safer knowing nothing."

"And I'll be _safest_ when this whole thing is over," Ginny retorted. "I can take care of myself. Tomorrow we're all going to sit down and you're going to explain everything."

"I'm not sure that'll go over so well."

"I don't care. You need at least one person to know what your plan is. And that person is me."

"I don't know…"

"Well, I do," Ginny snapped. "And I'm also done talking about this. I _just_ declared this an angst-free day. It's my brother's wedding and I want to dance. C'mon, let's find Harry and Ron."

"I don't think they want to dance, Ginny."

"Fine, then, let's go find Fred and George. They're always up for a dance."

"You can't dance with you _brother_."

"Don't look so scandalized, Hermione. We'll just mingle a bit, then." Ginny took in her friend's frazzled appearance. "Merlin, you need to take it down a notch. I'm going to get you and Ron on the dance floor together."

Hermione seemed to argue with herself for a moment, but she finally nodded. She stood up and arranged her shawl carefully.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ginny demanded.

"Um… getting ready to go mingle?" Hermione said. "Like you _told_ me to."

"Yeah, but what's with the shawl? Do you not understand the concept of a scoop neck? Put the shawl down, Hermione, and come with me."

"But I look like a tart," Hermione whined.

"Nonsense. You look amazing. Ron won't be able to keep his hands to himself."

"Then _why_, Ginny, do you want me to dance with him?"

"Didn't I just answer that?"

"Oh sweet Merlin."

Ginny held out her hands and after a silent battle of wills, Hermione gave her the shawl.

"I'm only dancing with Ron if you dance with Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, _there's_ a punishment," Ginny drawled.

"And you have to actually speak to one another during the dance. No more of this stupid stare-and-stutter nonsense."

"I don't _stutter_," Ginny objected.

"If you say so," Hermione said breezily. "But things are awkward, and since you declared this an angst-free day, what better time than this to clear up any… _unfinished business_? Perhaps with a lovely dance or a romantic peck on the cheek?"

"You're unbelievable.

"Hey, if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me."

"Going down?"

"We fell in love," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "We fell in love during a war. It was a stupid thing to do, really. But I'm glad you fell with me."

"I'm glad you were there, too," Ginny said. "I'm sorry I won't be there for the rest of it."

"Who says you won't be? We'll figure out a way to talk." Hermione started to walk toward Harry and Ron, but called back, "how else will you be able to research for us?"

Ginny smiled as she ran to catch up with Hermione. Together, they approached the boys.

xxxxx

xxxxx

The End.

Thanks so much to all readers and reviewers.


End file.
